


Sweetheart

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Teddy Lupin, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Pet Names, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Discovering a new.....</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2016 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/647538.html?thread=13059698#t13059698) as part of their 10th Banging Birthday Bash.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"There you go, sweetheart. Just like that, nice and slow."

Teddy shivered as sank down on Charlie's cock, as much from the stretch as from Charlie's honeyed words.

"Like that, do you? Of course you do, you're such a good boy, aren't you?"

"I—" Teddy broke off as his arse settled into the curve of Charlie's groin. Teddy had taken all of Charlie's cock; it felt gloriously large inside of him.

Charlie groaned. "Alright, baby? Ready to move?"

Teddy let out a little cry, Charlie's words igniting a flame in his belly, burning him up from the inside.

He moved.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
